


SV: Game Over

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: When Clark realizes the extent of his feelings for Lex, the rules of the game change.





	SV: Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"You look lovely this evening, Miss Sullivan," Lex says, taking her elbow and leading her into the ballroom. She tries not to be bothered by Lex's formal address despite the fact that she's his date for tonight's event, LexCorp's annual charity ball.

 

"Thank you, Lex." She always calls him by his first name, and he never objects. It would be nice if he returned the favor, but Chloe learned long ago not to expect that from Lex. Whether it's business or pleasure, Lex always closes his eyes to what she is, and she knows what Lex is thinking, wishing; that instead of Chloe, he had Clark on his arm or in his bed, and Chloe can't do a single thing about it.

 

It doesn't help that Clark spends most of their phone conversations talking about how great Lex is, but never admitting that he likes him. At least, not until last week. He made her promise not to tell Lex, and it's on the tip of her tongue to say something just to end her own misery.

 

They mingle, as they're supposed to, and Chloe greets the investors she recognizes, and waits for Lex to say the names of those she doesn't. She knows she's just a prize on his arm to show off, and she lets him. It's what Lionel expects of her.

 

That's how Chloe ended up here, tonight and every night LexCorp has a public event. LexCorp is LuthorCorp's greatest rival, and no one would suspect the date of LexCorp's CEO to be in cahoots with LuthorCorp's president.

 

Undercover work has become a way of life to Chloe.

 

***

 

"What do you have for me?"

 

Lionel's standing at the window, his hands clasped behind his back, and Chloe can see the fine lines of the back of his jacket wrinkling under his wrists.

 

"LexCorp is working on a new product." Chloe approaches the desk, watching as Lionel slowly turns to face her. "I don't have specific details yet but negotiations are already underway for contractors and product rights."

 

"Very good," Lionel approves, sliding into the swivel chair behind his desk. Chloe walks around and places a hand on each of his shoulders, massaging gently before running her hands down his upper arms. "Any references to Clark?" Chloe has reported what Clark and Lex say about each other, and he's made it clear that in addition to keeping on top of LexCorp's most recent developments, Chloe is to ensure that Lex and Clark have nothing to do with each other. Over the past few years, as Lionel has learned more about Clark's abilities and feelings for Lex, he's decided that Clark is a threat to Lex's future, especially in politics. Not only because Clark is a man, but also because Lex has been known to make decisions with his heart instead of his head, and no son of Lionel's will forfeit control of an empire for anything so weak as emotions.

 

"None," Chloe says, still not believing it herself. For once, Lex was silent on the subject of their mutual friend, dismissing her from the limo without so much as a joke about Smallville. "I think he's decided to give up."

 

"Good." Lionel doesn't relax under her hands, but opens his laptop, and Chloe knows he'll only reveal meaningless files. Lionel still doesn't trust her enough not to be working for Lex at the same time, and Chloe doesn't blame him.

 

If she were smart, she would've accepted Lex's offer three years ago.

 

***

 

Clark shows up at her off-campus apartment with a bouquet of flowers and a giant grin. Chloe ushers him inside and closes the door, surprised when Clark shoves the flowers at her.

 

"Clark..." she starts, not sure what to say. "I thought we agreed just to be friends."

 

Clark's grin gets wider. "I know. But I heard you got a promotion over at the Daily Planet and I wanted to congratulate you."

 

"Oh!" Chloe turns away, embarrassed, mad at herself for hoping after all these years. Certain that Clark can see right through her, in more than the literal sense. "Well, thank you, Clark. They're beautiful." She leans up to kiss him on the cheek and looks around for something to put them in with water, turning back to see Clark leaning against the wall and staring into space. "What's up, Clark? New ability?"

 

Clark shakes his head, not looking her in the eye. Suspicious, Chloe stares at him. "What happened? C'mon, you've got to be grinning like that for a reason."

 

Clark shrugs. It's a few minutes before he speaks up. "I just saw Lex."

 

"That's great!" Chloe tries to hide her disappointment. "And?"

 

"And... I finally asked him out."

 

"That's... great, Clark, super." She turns away so Clark doesn't see the tears that are welling up in her eyes. "I'm happy for you." She has to lie for Clark. She's not going to lose him by being jealous like she was when Clark went out with Lana behind her back.

 

She's not.

 

It doesn't hit her until Clark is gone that if Lionel finds out about this, the rules of the game could change dramatically.

 

***

 

Chloe doesn't tell Lionel, and he doesn't seem to suspect that anything has changed. She keeps him up to date with LexCorp's latest developments, and omits the fact that Lex has stopped asking her for non-function dates.

 

Clark calls her less often, and Chloe knows he's spending that time with Lex, either on the phone or in person. She knows now that Clark will never be hers, and buries herself in her work.

 

"Miss Sullivan?"

 

Chloe smiles up at Perry, handing over her latest article. "So, what's my next assignment?" She doesn't like the way he fails to meet her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan." He finally looks up and hands Chloe a neatly type-written form. She stares at it, disbelieving.

 

Chloe shakes her head in denial. "What's this?"

 

"It's your two-week notice. I'm sorry, Chloe. We don't have a place for you here anymore."

 

Chloe lifts her chin and walks out of Perry's office, barely noticing that it's the first time he's called her by her first name. By the time she gets in a cab, tears are flowing down her cheeks. She's not surprised to find an eviction notice hanging off the doorknob when she returns to her apartment. Luckily, she still has her scholarship with Metropolis University, and arranges to stay with a friend until she can get a dorm room.

 

Packing up her things, Chloe realizes that the rules of the game haven't just changed.

 

It's game over.

 

***

 

(epilogue)

 

"Thank you, Bruce." Chloe fondly waves goodbye to her only ally these days, a man who is blessed with riches beyond the Luthors' and cunning beyond Lionel's and Lex's put together. Bruce Wayne also knows more about motivation and revenge than anyone Chloe has ever met.

 

These traits, and this man, have served her well.

 

Chloe Sullivan knows that in cutting her loose, Lionel has opened the gates of Hell for revenge. He thinks she'll be too frightened, too naive, to strike back, to take what was once hers until the sentimentality of Lionel's son took away her base of stability. But Lionel has made a grievous mistake: he has underestimated her.

 

Bruce merely stands in the doorway, watching silently as Alfred escorts her to the limo. She's come to expect his silence and seriousness, and finds it somewhat endearing, although she'd never dare to tell him so. Bruce has taught her all about disguising one's emotions, and more.

 

With this in mind, Chloe retrieves her cell phone as the limo pulls smoothly out of the Manor and onto the roads beyond. Armed with a sharp business suit that doesn't show her cleavage and a cropped black hairstyle, Chloe waits until they're on the highway to dial the number.

 

She will continue to discern Clark's secrets and the inner workings of LexCorp.

 

She will continue to be an influential member of the community.

 

She will get her revenge on Lionel.

 

"Mr. White?" Perry picks up on the first ring, and Chloe smiles into the phone. She schools her voice into the newer, more adult version that she has developed with Bruce's help, and snaps the newspaper open in her lap. "Yes, this is Lois Lane. I'm calling about your job opening?"

 

Lionel's game is over, but not Chloe's.


End file.
